


Trapped in 'If You Don't Do xxx You Can't Get Out' Room

by Rina_aria



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 'Everything is there because it is conveniently there', Beta-reader is dead, F/M, Filled with my hobby, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Shibari, Will add actual tag as I come along, You can't get out if you don't do xxx room, rope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_aria/pseuds/Rina_aria
Summary: The title explain itself.This is Low IQ Fanfic for the sake of things. I'm just thirsty and will throw in all the things I can think of because I can. Plot is as dead as it can.It is post-game so there is spoiler regarding things. Claude and Byleth is married as well.





	1. Getting Trapped in a Convenient Room

"_Sorry to inform you but for convenience sake, you’ll be trapped here until you fulfill the condition~♪_"

Claude and Byleth looked at each other in utter silence when the announcement rung out. Few seconds passed and they wordlessly take their respective Hero’s Relic. Byleth wiped out Sword of the Creator onto the floor while Claude readied the red light arrow of Failnaught. Both doesn’t has the reaction of someone who’ll cooperate.

"_Calm down! Calm down please! I’m not planning to hurt you two! Then I’ll just leave a note and all the thing needed! Remember you have 10 hours!_" after shouting what it needed to tell, the voice disappear without trace.

Byleth activated her Divine Pulse to catch the voice but it seems to be out of her power. Claude glanced to Byleth and realize that she was trying to turn back time only to fail for some reason. If even Byleth can’t catch the voice, then it might be true that they’re stuck in this room.

Claude looked around and realize that they’re in a room that looked like a bedroom, complete with a weirdly big bed on the center of it. The difference is just that there is no window and no exit to be seen. They seems to be not in Almyra nor they’re in Fódlan. 

More importantly...

"So..." Claude looked at Byleth who also looked around the room as well and realize that they’re trapped there for real.

"Seems like that voice is serious. It managed to avoid my Divine Pulse and bring us both who live in two separate castle into the same room," Byleth explained in monotone since she is assessing their condition right now.

Claude moved toward a table and a note with detailed explanation is there. With a loud voice he read the content.

"This is room where you can only leave after having sex... _WHAT_!?" Claude’s voice when lower and he grab the paper with both his hands before pulling it closer as if to check each alphabet written there.

Byleth moved closer and peered to read the content as well, mentioning, "… all the thing needed for the act is provided. You may overstay your welcome here if you wanted to try all array of tools around... it is in convenient different dimension so time moved differently. If you leave this place, you’ll be returned back to your respective place during the morning..."

"Huh, that is weirdly kind of the voice to make sure it is convenient..." Claude commented as he conveniently let go of the part that they’re in different dimension.

The two turned quiet and look at each other. They nodded and decided to at least take a look on what they’re provided. After all it is always conveniently there for no reason.

"There is pool-shaped bathroom on other room. The water is rather lukewarm and is safe to use," Byleth who found a door and entered it reported with a deadpan expression.

"There is kitchen here too with a good amount of ingredients. I tested the ingredients and there is no poison in it," Claude reported as well as he pointed toward the route to kitchen.

They looked at each other. At least the voice who bring them there really has no ill intention.

"So," Byleth take a seat on the weirdly big bed and Claude followed to sit beside her.

"We’re doing this?" Claude questioned since it seems so wrong to do so.

"Well, we have a lot of time to spend at any rate. We can always talk first..." Byleth fidgeted a bit since they finally calmed down enough to assess that they’re in an albeit weird, relatively safe place.

"Right, so what happened before you get transported here?" Claude asked since there is nothing to talk about yet.

"Right… I was returning to my room to retire for the day. That is why I’m in night attire," Byleth lifted her hand to show Claude the flimsy material of night gown of Fódlan.

"Ah, right… you wear night attire," Claude only noticed that Byleth is wearing lesser clothes than usual since everything just happened so fast even for his brain.

"How about you-… sorry Claude, I just realized you’re wearing plain clothes as well," Byleth turned and only realized that Claude is wearing night attire as well. It isn’t as flimsy as hers but it isn’t something Claude would normally wear for work.

"Don’t worry everything just happened after all. My story is the same as you, but there is this delegation from other region arriving today so today is rather tiring," Claude responded as he landed on the bed with a soft thump.

"Delegation?" Byleth crawled to Claude’s side as she hasn’t heard such news.

"Yeah, you remember about ‘_tradition_’ in Royalty of Almyra right?" Claude turned to Byleth while making an annotation with his fingers when mentioning about '_tradition_'.

Byleth frowned, of course she knew, "… they wanted you to make harem?"

"More or less… they said something that it’ll be bad if I have an only son and he died on war or something... then there is this little complication that you’re Fódlan Royalty so the succession line is just a mess for Almyran side..." Claude recounted as he slightly complaint about Court Drama.

"Should I come over there and told them who is the boss?" Byleth is taunting.

"Ahahaha, my Mom would love to see you wipe the arena away since you’re her favorite Daughter-in-law. I have it covered but you’re welcome to come anytime as well," Claude smiled as he pull Byleth to a hug.

Byleth chuckled and whispered, "I’m not sharing okay?"

Claude blushed and laughed at it. He ran his finger at Byleth hair and responded, "Sometimes you are much manlier than me, _azizam_~"

"Am I supposed to be happy with that?" Byleth deadpanned with a frown to Claude.

"I’m happy about it if that count for you," Claude kissed Byleth’s cheek.

Byleth chuckled and kissed Claude back, "You haven’t been coming for 2 months."

"Ouch now, I did tell you that there is job right?" Claude chuckling as he run his fingers over Byleth’s back.

"Umn… and Lorenz is being mean. He won’t let me go meet you..." Byleth is completely whining at this point.

Claude chuckled and kissed the top of Byleth’s nose. His smile is wide when he said, "How about we fix it now?"

Byleth looked at Claude and blinked. How Claude gets in the mood is as unusual as her unbeating heart. She returned the affection and responded, "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azizam is Persian way of saying 'My Dear'. It is rather common phrase to show affection.
> 
> Yeah, I use that because I love my pun.


	2. The rope is conveniently lying around so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is only rope.
> 
> Yeah this long and it is just about tying and untying things.
> 
> I started trying my hand to write a spicier version of my usual things... what was it called again? Erotica? Well, I don't know if it would reach there but I'm trying to level up my porn writing.
> 
> For now it is still Byleth in receiving end. Because out of all the thing I want to try, I want to tie her nice figure first.

"Claude I have a question," Byleth sighed out as she looked at Claude who have a rope with him.

It started with a simple trying stuff since they’re in convenient room.

"No~ I wondered can I tie you a bit when a proper rope come around. Whoever summoned us sure is pervert," is all Claude said as he seems to genuinely enjoy having a good rope lying around.

"Since you want to bind me with that rope it made you a big pervert as well," Byleth retorted with a frown. From the length alone, the rope won’t have problem to envelope her whole body. Claude implied that he’ll do just that too.

"Not going to deny it. But I’m only a pervert around my dear wife so it is free real estate. So, are we doing it or are we not? If you ask me nicely, I don’t mind putting this away..." Claude responded before he teasingly questioned.

Byleth felt that Claude could be a big bully sometimes. Giving her choice to stop when he knew that she has given him everything is _unfair_. He should have known about her answer and yet asking it again as if she would say something different.

'_What a mean person..._' Byleth thought while closing her eyes. 

Byleth proceed to shrug her flimsy nightwear and letting it drop on the floor. She took her panties and drop it off as well before standing naked in front of Claude. Her face felt hot when she said, "Do as you please..."

It only take a moment for her sight to change 180 degrees.

Byleth blinked and she find herself pinned on the bed over her back by none other than Claude. Her hands were locked firmly over her back and she could feel the heat of Claude’s hand on her skin. It is a different kind of heat when Claude kissed her palm.

No, it wasn’t that kind of lukewarm heat. It is hot, so hot, that it feels like it’ll burn her arms into dust. A flame so dark, so passionate, full of his desire to have Byleth all for himself.

Byleth couldn’t see his expression clearly at this condition but she could feel. She still could hear. Claude's thick dripping lust in his talking tone doesn’t fail to reach her ears.

"Yeah, leave it to me..."

Byleth closed her eyes and opening it again over the pillow. She submit herself to whatever is in Claude’s mind.

* * *

Byleth couldn’t imagine how much time has passed. It felt like it was only for short moment but it felt like an eternity has passed her.

It started simple with Claude tying both her hand to her behind. It progressively went upward to her arms as the cold sensation of blood loss from the bind start creeping on her. It then spread to her back, her breasts, her stomach... it was like being crushed and she is just a step away from death and yet the place that Claude touched felt like it is scorching with life. The difference in temperature was so clear she let go of her conscience. Right now she could merely focus on Claude’s presence, Claude’s touch, and Claude’s heat. She can’t stop thinking as it is everywhere, her hand, her arms, her back, her breasts, her nipples, her stomach, her tights… she doesn’t know which part of her that he hasn’t touched.

The process was quiet most of the time. Claude doesn’t talk so much, focusing on Byleth. That is why Byleth bite her lips and tried to keep her breathing as quiet as she could even with the rope binding her whole being. If Claude doesn’t make a sound then she feel like she shouldn’t make a sound as well. Maybe because it was quiet that her mind going back and forth as Claude would turn her over, tie her, move her, then tie her again in methodical motion.

The silence that settled between them made Byleth think, '_It is almost like a sacred ritual..._'

Byleth closed her eyes and take few breathe. It doesn’t hurt, Claude is just restricting her movement. But the thought of unable to move was a pleasant one.

"Well, it is like that..." Claude’s words snapped Byleth back to reality.

Byleth tried to focus her attention to something other than the lingering touch from Claude that might and might not really be there. She felt like she is floating and it is confusing because there are just too much information to process.

She blinked once and twice and she could feel her hand meeting the bed board. Both her hips were tied and is forced to open in an somewhat incomplete M-shape. The rope went over her inner thigh as well so her wetness was out in the full view and she can’t help but shiver went the cold air touched it.

"You look pretty, Byleth..." Claude’s voice was close, very close.

Her breathing start to increase when she heard Claude’s voice. She felt the rope digging into her skin and her exposed wetness start to drip. It felt unpleasant but Claude calmed her down by saying, "Relax, it is just me. But really, no matter how many times I see it, you sure is beautiful like this..."

Claude’s words work wonder in this condition. Her breathing normalized and in turn, she could feel the rope digging into her skin in much enveloping manner. The sensation of the rope was cold due to disrupted blood circulation but it wasn’t bad. It isn’t like she is actually losing blood. The one who bound her is Claude so she can’t help but think about his touch when she tried to move.

'_It felt like Claude is... embracing me... tightly..._' Byleth hazily thought at the sensation as she gasped for air when the rope sometimes felt too tight. Her head feels light due to being drunk on how right now she is unable to do anything.

Byleth opened and closed her mouth since there is moment she felt like she forget how to breathe with her nose. Her green eyes clouded with haze followed Claude who move around her as if to admire his work. Claude is actually knowledgeable about the ‘rule’ thing in regard of binding for pleasure. Even if it sounded weird, there is indeed a ‘proper’ (as proper as tying your partner could be) way to do it.

Byleth ever saw a low grade porn loitering around (Seteth turn it into dust when he found out). The porn would draw a rape scene that started while the receiving end was being bound. When she asked Claude about it, he said that while it is possible, it would be dangerous since the rope would put unnecessary burden over the one in receiving side. So, it is mostly not for pleasure and just torture.

It was actually what led to the whole tying thing as well. Byleth couldn’t blame anyone but herself when she got curious about ‘_being tied to be freed_’ that Claude told her. Maybe it was just a cleverly put out scheme of his to make Byleth talk about tying up in the first place.

Byleth close her eyes.

But that doesn’t matter right now.

The cause never matter, she learned that the hard way. 

Deep in her mind she already have the curiosity on it, waiting to be awaken. Physical separation of hundred miles between Almyra and Fódlan is becoming too much for her to handle. She wanted to have a tie to Claude. A visible mark that she could see and touch that he is hers and she is his.

She just wanted an excuse.

The night they first tied the knot, starting simple with just a wrist, it felt like something inside Byleth was getting satisfied. It didn’t take a genius for her to see that Claude seems to have been waiting for her to say the words as well when he started. The rope mark that remain for nearly a week later looked so precious. Kissing it before she get to sleep was one of her favorite things.

They have their marriage ring with them always but the scale is so different.

When the mark totally disappear, Byleth knew she had worked at least triple the amount needed just to crash over to Almyra in longer time. She think she broke the bones of some soldiers who think she is trespasser when she literally dropped down to the castle ground. Needless to say, the night when she pulled Claude over almost too eagerly ended up with Byleth sticking to Claude all the time even during job the next day, much to the discomfort of any official worker present (Claude looked smug though).

It escalated easily after that. From wrist to both arms, from both arms to her feet, from her feet to her body, it was just like it was meant to be. Being bound by someone she wanted it to be was setting her free. _It really is just like how he told her._

Or Byleth simply getting painted over by Claude. 

"Byleth, I’m taking the rope off..." Claude had his hands on Byleth’s cheek.

Byleth looked at Claude and nodded as response. She can’t trust her voice to answer properly.

With that signal, Claude started to undo the rope binding Byleth.

Byleth thought it would be mere undoing of the rope but here she is wrong. She saw Claude taking few seconds longer than usual.

'_He is planning something,_' and Byleth know it involve the rope. She has seen his change of expression more than anyone. She just knows.

Yet before she managed to find the answer, Claude resumed his movement and undo the binding. The first part would be the one over her feet.

It should have ended with a simple release but Claude sneaked his way to her. Proving that he really has some ad-lib to this. His hands were working to release the rope indeed, but his tongue get a new job along with it. He would undo a part of the rope but after that he would lick the visible rope mark upon her skin.

And damn if that doesn’t affect Byleth.

"C-Claude..." Byleth knew she starts to have problem in breathing properly since her mind send a signal to breathe slowly while her nerves were trying to make her breathe faster.

It is conflicting...

Claude looked upward to Byleth with knowing smile that made Byleth took a sharp breath. She hasn’t been married to him for nothing. She hasn’t put her heart to his and his to her for nothing.

The smile shows that he has no plan on listening to her pleas of quick release and he wanted her to not say a word.

Byleth looked at her body who were bound by rope and with only her (numb) left foot free from the rope.

It only started.

To make the matter worse, Claude knows where he need to stop and put a break before continuing.

Her body has no intention to follow her mind either. Like a damn traitor.

'_Like butterfly trapped in spider’s web..._' Byleth watch how Claude’s eyes hides all short of calculation going on inside his brain.

Calculation to thoroughly _enjoys_ her.

Byleth already gave her consent at the start so she has no right to protest.

No...

Byleth knew that there is chance that it would come to this the moment she saw Claude with the rope.

She knew and she let him proceed.

The rope was dropped out of the bed as Claude gently, like holding an expensive antique, straightened Byleth’s feet. He knew that the disrupted blood flow wasn’t exactly pleasant. He heard a gasp from upward and look at Byleth looking at him with a mixture of want and lust.

'_Don’t look at me with such eyes..._' Claude take a few strand of Byleth’s hair and kiss it.

If he didn’t do that, he know that he will break the rule he made to himself. He might be unable to have control of himself and let loose. 

It isn’t the right time yet.

The fruit is much more delicious when it is already ripen.

Right now he is just taking a taste-test on how it would be.

Claude proceed to undo the rope on other feet. He admired the deep red rope mark on Byleth white transparent skin. It just looked beautiful. He isn’t Ignatz level of artist but the mark was just so precious he can’t help but enthralled with it.

When his brain caught up with him, he is already dragging his tongue across the cool yet hot marking.

It is sweet.

He could feel Byleth shivering at the touch. But it doesn’t stop him and only make her much more delicious-looking. When he reached her inner thigh, the temptation was strong to take a test-bite. The soft-looking flesh just looks so tempting.

_No, not yet..._ Claude reined his want to bite unto Byleth with a grit of his teeth.

Claude relaxed Byleth’s free foot and let the blood flow back. He could feel the sheet being pulled, the work of the other foot that got freed earlier. It is the work of nerve, an automatic one. It did make Byleth numb for a little bit and that is enough.

Claude’s attention was slightly taken by the almost ridiculously wet opening. It was like the juice of ripened fruits that asked him to indulge in. Byleth's face looking at him with half-open eyelids only increased the delicious appeal. The fruits promised for the best taste almost like the forbidden fruits of heaven tempting human to fall into original sin.

Claude gulped visibly. If he isn’t careful he know he will droll like a hungered beast in front of a prey.

_But_...

Claude take a deep breath and his hands moved upward toward the binding over Byleth’s stomach up to her neck. His hands and tongue trailed over Byleth’s side, her beautiful side. As expected of lasting peace, most war remnant had already gone, leaving his mark as the sole thing leaving brush stroke for it. It looked so beautiful.

Claude’s eyes looked sideways toward the circular mark over Byleth’s breasts. In contrast, the mark over there was mostly hidden by Byleth’s ample breasts. There is a hidden sense of satisfaction that even in a hard to see part there is a mark he left on Byleth. Just like a hidden mark of ownership. It is different to almost artistic value of Byleth’s stomach mark since it felt much more darker than mere art.

It moved toward Byleth’s neck and as it was much more simpler and loose compared to other, it only leave a pale mark. Byleth has a lot of clothes that show her neck so it is his way of respecting the secrecy of their corrupted exchange. Other much more important reason is to avoid any accidental what-if. If he accidentally made the pull too strong then he might risk Byleth’s life. That is an unacceptable result.

Claude licked the wound almost lovingly when he heard, "… ude..." in voice barely above a whisper.

The response was almost an instant. Claude find himself pulling the rope that still bind both her hands and Byleth’s eyes went wide open as she gasped. The hands that were still trapped under looked almost pitiful. 

Claude’s eyes were looking at Byleth with silent demanding gaze.

Byleth knew what those eyes means and looked at Claude with apologetic look. Claude sighed but smiled shortly after. And Byleth isn’t naïve enough to truly believe in it.

Claude flipped Byleth over so she is lying with her back upward. He made a quick work of undoing the binding of Byleth’s arms, no tongue involved. But he stopped at the last knot over Byleth’s wrist.

"No words until I’m done," Claude stated with flat tone with close to no expression.

Byleth took her chance to breathe as she tried to look behind her. It was only a few glimpse, she can’t see it clearly since Claude had firm grips over her wrist and her back, effectively. She clicked her tongue mentally since it only needed few minutes longer of perseverance for the long torture to be done.

Now Byleth needed to be prepared for what Claude has in mind. She has no way of knowing what he would do nor she could predict it without information like this.

Although deep inside, maybe she actually looks forward on what he has in plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They technically hasn't done anything in the matter of sticking things inside the hole. But the exit has always been open in case anyone wondering about how they could get out.
> 
> The whole thing is just too sexy for pervy god. Just think of the random voice as plot device since Pervy God has no other trait than being pervy and will do anything for the sake of perverted situation.


End file.
